


Unexpected Visitors

by blynninja



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: AU, Fluff, Other, i needed something happy okay, kind of, post 4x09
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-21 15:07:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6056116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blynninja/pseuds/blynninja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Felicity gets a couple of surprise visitors in the hospital. AU to how the rest of the season goes. I needed a happy resolution, okay??</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected Visitors

**Author's Note:**

> I actually started this not long after 4x09 aired, but I didn't go back through and edit it until 4x14 aired and I started thinking about what's coming up and I got all sad and needed happy fluff.  
> The ending is sort of just ... there. I couldn't come up with any more dialogue or anything, and I just wanted this out of my Word documents. Haha.

There was a knock at the door, and Oliver and Felicity called "Come in!" together, turning to see who had come to visit.

“Sa-Samantha?” Oliver stammered, surprised.

Felicity blinked, looking between them.

Great. Another beautiful lady from Oliver’s past.

“Hi,” Samantha said, glancing anxiously from Oliver to Felicity as she stepped toward the hospital bed.

“I’m Samantha. I’m … an old friend of Oliver’s.”

“H-hi,” Felicity managed, raising a hand as Samantha offered hers to shake.

“I know this is strange, but Oliver has told me about you, and when I saw the news, I wanted to make sure you were both all right.”

Samantha’s gaze flitted to Oliver, who looked anxious, and Felicity frowned.

“It’s nice to meet you. Oliver hasn’t ever mentioned you, but uh… thank you for your concern?”

There was an awkward pause in which Felicity tried very hard to figure out what exactly was going on, and then Samantha stammered, “That’s… that’s not the whole truth, actually.”

Felicity raised an eyebrow at that, and the face Oliver made said he was surprised.

“I uh… This is going to sound crazy,” Samantha continued, wringing her hands. “Oliver and I dated. Before the yacht thing.”

“O… kay?” Felicity tried, blinking. Oliver had dated plenty of women before “the yacht thing.” How was that supposed to be crazy?

“Um, I… I got pregnant,” Samantha pressed on, and Felicity’s eyebrows shot up.

“And Moi—Mrs. Queen tried to pay me to leave. I … I didn’t ever cash the check, but I did everything else she asked: I told Oliver I had miscarried and I moved to Central City.”

Felicity nearly stopped breathing and Oliver’s posture said something similar, but for a different reason.

“I kept the baby, and I’ve been living in Central City ever since. And Oliver figured it out a while back, and he came to see me.”

Samantha glanced at her skeptically, apologetically, and Felicity forced herself to breathe and nod.

“I told Oliver that if he wanted to see William, I had conditions. I made him swear not to tell anyone. Including you.”

Felicity looked at Oliver, and the pain on his face said it was the truth.

“I realize now how terrible that was of me,” Samantha went on, watching her.

“I wanted you to know, and I wanted to make sure that you didn’t blame Oliver for my mistake.”

Felicity blinked, glancing back and forth between her fiancé and the woman at her bedside.

“You came… all this way… to my hospital room… to tell me that you and Oliver had a child?” Felicity finally got out around deliberate breathing pauses, staring at Samantha.

“Y… yes?” Samantha said quietly, frowning at her. “I wanted you to know sooner rather than later, and I wanted it to come from me.”

Felicity turned to Oliver, whose hands were clasped in fists in front of him, like he was afraid of her reaction.

“You have a son,” she said simply, and he looked up at her sharply, confused.

“I… congratulations, I guess?” Felicity whispered, ignoring the tears pricking her eyes.

“Have you met him?”

“Yes,” Oliver choked, reaching for her hand.

Felicity allowed him to take it, smiling through tears.

“I’m glad. You deserve to know him, to help him grow up.”

“You’re… you’re not upset?” Samantha asked tentatively, and Felicity laughed.

“Of course not! I’m upset that you didn’t think I should know, but how could I ever be mad at you for wanting to keep your child safe?”

Samantha’s face lit up, and it was as though a weight had been lifted off of her shoulders.

“Can I meet him? Did you bring him with you? Is that okay?” Felicity asked, sitting up more comfortably in the bed and smiling at Samantha.

“I, actually, yes, he’s out in the hallway,” Samantha explained, glancing at Oliver anxiously.

“He made you something, actually, when he found out about the accident.”

Oliver blinked, and then smiled. “He’s a very thoughtful kid.”

“I’ll just… I’ll go let him know he can come see you, all right?”

Felicity grinned as she nodded and clutched Oliver’s hand tighter.

“He doesn’t know I’m his dad,” Oliver said quietly as Samantha stepped into the hallway. “I’m just a friend of Samantha’s who likes superheroes, just like William does.”

Felicity smiled at him. “But still, he’s getting to know you.”

Oliver returned the smile as Samantha opened the door again, letting William precede her into the room.

“William, you remember Oliver, right? Mom’s friend who comes to visit sometimes?”

William nodded, glancing at Felicity shyly.

“This is Felicity. She and Oliver are going to get married; remember I told you that?”

Samantha looked anxious, but the smile William gave Felicity made her grin.

“Hi, William. It’s so nice that you wanted to come visit!”

William stepped closer to Oliver’s chair, holding out an envelope.

“Mom said you were in a car accident. This is for you guys.”

Oliver took the envelope carefully, smiling gently at William. “Can we open it now?”

William nodded, and Felicity watched as Oliver opened the envelope and pulled out a homemade “get well” card, complete with drawings of balloons and the Flash.

Oliver grinned, holding it out for her to take, and Felicity blinked back tears at the gesture, grinning at the drawing of Flash.

“That’s pretty good, William! Did you draw this by yourself?” she asked, hoping she didn’t sound choked up.

William nodded, glancing at his shoes, and Felicity grinned. “I think you should draw pictures of the Flash for the newspaper or something. This is really great!”

William smiled at that, and Felicity saw Samantha relax a little further.

“Are you guys headed back to Central City right away, or can you stay for a little while?” Oliver asked carefully, glancing at Felicity quickly.

She caught the meaning and nodded, again blinking back tears.

“I’ve got a relative here in town that we’re going to go visit in a little while, but we could stay for a little bit, I guess?” Samantha suggested. 

“Maybe William can draw us some more pictures!” Felicity grinned. “This hospital room looks very boring, and I’m stuck here for like a week still. There should be a notepad around here somewhere. What do you think, William?”

William blinked at her for a moment before he smiled slowly and nodded.

“Can I draw more Flash?”

Felicity beamed.

“I LOVE the Flash. More pictures of him would be great!”

William returned her grin and Felicity glanced at Oliver for a second, squeezing his fingers encouragingly.


End file.
